The Games of the Star-Crossed Singers: The 1st Hunger Games
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "Shake hands," Marie says. The two turn to each other, and shak hands. Now, in this handshake lies a hug never given, a friendship that would have to become full hatred, and love that was never written, said, or sung. Hope you like it! It's the first Hunger Games, the one that was erased later on. But not completely. Please read! Rated T because it's The Games.
1. Chapter 1

# The Games Of The Star-Crossed Singers: The 1st Hunger Games. #  
# The Games Of The Star-Crossed Singers: The 1st Hunger Games. #

Hey, so, what if The Hunger Games started in the twenty-first century? What if Austin and Ally were chosen for it? What if Austin had volunteered to save his friend, while Ally was chosen because of something horrible she did?

This is the story of the very first Hunger Games; One that was erased and, later on, a new one was made, which should've been called the 2nd Hunger Games, but wasn't.

This is Austin and Ally's Hunger Games, which has almost been forgotten. My grandmother told it to me, and I had to write it down. District 13 wrote it down, and remembered. And District 11 and 10 passed the story on in secret. That's how I kow about it.

It's the Games that, when brought up, has been reffered to as, The Games Of The Star-Crossed Singers. Enjoy, I don't own.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~The Day Of The Reaping~

Ally's mother ties a blue bow in her brown hair, and Ally smooths out the dress she's wearing. She hugs her mother, "Don't worry, Mom." She says.

Her mother smiles, tears in her eyes, "The very first Hunger Games...our country destroyed...but you're still so strong. Oh, that's my little Ally-gator."

Ally smiles, walking out of the shack they live in (Every house was ripped down, every store: destroyed.), joining the children making their way to the square. Ally doesn't live in Florida anymore; it was flooded. All Floridians were transported to District 11, the District of Agriculture.

Ally spots a head of blond hair in the crowd just as a short girl and tall red-haired boy fall in step beside her. Dez has lost all of his humor. Trish refuses to speak. The three make their way towards Austin, who smiles at them, "The Reaping." He says sadly.

Ally nods, "You guys won't be chosen," she assures.

"Neither will you," Austin says.

"Don't be so sure," Ally replies, for she has done something very wrong. She's disgraced herself and her family by doing what she's done.

The Peacekeepers take the blood from each child, and soon they are wisked away to different seats. The crowd becomes silent as Marie Slenvie-a 'Capitol,' as people are beginning to call them-walks on stage.

"Welcom, welcome!" She smiles, and Ally feels like throwing up. "This is a very big event. The *first Hunger Games!* My, my! Well, then, Ladies first, I suppose!" She smiles, and says the line that has been repeated for generations, "And, *may the odds be* ever *in your favor!"*

She sticks her hand into the bowl, and everyone holds their breaths. Finally, the small peice of paper is in her hand in she holds it up, "Ah, here it is! And our *lucky* Tribute is... *Allyson Dawson!* Oh, such a *pretty* name! Come on up, *Allyson!"*

For Ally, this isn't a big surprise. But she's still scared. Trish-who's two steats away-whispers, "Ally!"

It's the first word she's said since the Games were announced, a month ago. Trish has never gone this long without speaking, and hearing her voice floods Ally with small relief.

Ally takes a breath, daring not to look Trish in the eye. That would make her cry, and Allyson Dawson cannot afford to cry.

She raises her chin, walking up towards the stage, brushing past Dez and Austin, whispering a, "Love y'all" as she passes, although she refuses to turn her head to acknowledge them properly.

"Oh! Darling! Such a pretty girl." Marie says, a mock sympathy in her eyes. Ally smiles, "It's such a shame I'm not as pretty as you." She says in fake honesty, loud enough for all to hear.

This makes everyone laugh. Marie's expression shows that she did not pick up on Ally's sarcasm. Even back then, it seems that the Capitol's people were very ... shallow.

Ally stands next to Marie and the mayor-named Diablin-as the woman picks out the name, "Dez McDelusion!"

Dez stands, shouting angrily, "It's pronounced McDēlusīón! And, why are you calling my-Oh." He hangs his head, and begins walking up to join Ally.

But he doesn't make it, because Austin stands, "I volunteer! I-I volunteer as T-tribute."

Stunned silence.

Some people are wondering if this is even possible. Finally, after Marie has looked at the Rule Book (which no one knew existed) and had a lengthy discussion with the President, she says, "Austin Moon. Our Male Tribute, everyone!"

Most girls cry, for Austin Monica Moon was the heartthrob of all of District 11.

But seeing the two best friends up there, it seems to represent something to all of District 11. A symbol, of some kind.

The commoners of the District hold three fingers up in a sign that will one day come to say, "We will remember you, we will respect you, we will pray for you." In every District, though mostly Eleven and Twelve.

Mayor Diablin pats both Austin and Ally on the shoulder, saying aloud, "Never thought I'd have the *honour* to meet *the Austin MONICA Moon amd ALLYSON Dawson!*" He says, very well knowing that Ally has stage fright and that Austin hates his middle name.

His plan works, people lower their fingers and are silent, under the Capitol's control once more.

Marie says, "Shake hands, you two." While checking her nails.

So Austin and Ally turn to each other, and they nod to each other,  
ever-so-slightly.

They shake hands, and in this handshake lies a hug that was never given, a friendship which never finished, a rivalry that would now have to become full hatred...

...and a love that was never written, shown, sung, or said.

. . .  
. . . . . .

What did you think? Review! And, if that's not Dez's real last name, then, sorry! I don't know his last name, so I made one up! 


	2. Chapter 2

# The Star-Crossed Singers Chapter Two. #

Note: I give into people waaay to easily. One person reviews, and I'm writing another chapter. If you read this and like this story, would you guys mind reviewing? That would be SOOO great!

Anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

# The Star-Crossed Singers Chapter Two. #

Austin felt . . . well, he didn't know exactly how he felt.

All he knew for sure was, that, for once, Ally was more confident than him. As the Mayor and Marie summed things up, Austin and Ally stand there, hands locked. The crowd watches them closely.

Finally, they walk off the stage, and Ally collapses into his arms, "I'm sorry," She mumbles into his shirt. Austin doesn't know why she's apoligising, but he says, "It's okay."

And, before they know it, it's time to say good-bye.

. . .  
. . . . . .

It was harder for Austin, considering he actually chose to say good-bye. Ally stayed in the Train Car, silent and alone as Austin said a sad good-bye.

Good-bye was something Ally was used to, and she knew that it was easier to just flat-out refuse to say good-bye. It was better. Less tears.

Her Father had died in the Great War. Just when it looked like the Ancientists (Followers of the Ancient Laws) were about to win, the Loyalists (Followers of the Capitol) came out with a powerful weapon and won the War. Now Marie came up to her, and sat down in front of her.

Austin joined them a few minutes later and, soon, the Train was moving. Ally sighed, "I'm going to my Train Cart." She's about to leave, when Marie saysm in a tone surprisingly serious tone, "Oh, young lady, you're not going anywhere."

Ally turns, and her eyes narrow. Austin senses a dangerous ferocity amongst her as she says, "Oh? And why not?"

But Marie simply shrugs, "I've got to explain the rules to you two b-"

"What rules?" Austin cuts her off, "I thought there were no rules!"

"There are some rules, you idiot!" Marie rolls her eyes.

Ally, who's become impatiant, says, "Well, out with it! Tell us the rules!"

Marie smirks, "All in good time, my Tribute. All in good time."

And as she turned and sauntered away, the Train began it's long journey to the Capitol.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Austin's PoV~

All this is so confusing. The fact the me and Ally might die is painful. It's something I knew would eventually happen, but not like this...

I dont' know what to do.

Marie has explained the rules to Ally and I. Here they are:

Rule #1: No Eating Tributes (Eww...),

Rule #2: There Is Only One Winner (I couldn't look at Ally...)

Rule #3: You May Hunt Animals In Any Way You'd Like,

Rule #4: You May Kill People However You Wish (I puked.),

Rule #5: Anything Else Goes (I took this to mean, 'entertain us'.).

So, yeah. Marie told us that if one of us wins the Hunger Games, then we will be taken on a Victory Tour, and that for the next Hunger Games (Oh, no...) we must coach the next two Tributes of District 11.

Not something I'm looking forward too.

I peek out the door, and spot a Maid cleaning dusting a painting. She has straight black hair, and green eyes. She looks familiar, but I can't place her. "Excuse me?" I ask, "Which Distric are we in?"

The girl opens her mouth, then closes it. She nods curtly, and then walks briskly away. Strange, but whatever. There's too much stress around here. I pull out a small harmonica I had managed to hide in my pocket before I left D 11.

I begin a blues song, "Stuck on a train, don't know what to do. I guess I'm to blame, or maybe it's you..." I trail off. Ah, who am I kidding?

The Dinner Bell (yes, we have a dinner bell) sounds, and I put my harmonica back inside my pocket. This was gonna be a long night.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Sorry, it's short. But what did you think?

Review? 


	3. Chapter 3

# The Star-Crossed Singers Chapter Three. #  
Neeeewwww chapterrr! How are you guys liking this thing so far? Sooo if you've read the characters from The Hunger Games I've included...you'll see a President and a guy who only spoke in song...and how do they add into this story? Read snd find out! Mwuahahshahs! Yes, I'm evil. So what?

# Chapter Three. #

"Pitter, patter, pitter, patter, goes the rain today," Ally sings softly, "Pitter, patter, patter, pitter, c'mon let's fly away..." She doesn't know somebody's watching her, doesn't see their cruel smiles, nor their cold eyes watching as she jots down a word here, and another one there.

"Lalala come with me, we could dance and play...oh, come along with me, let's just forget all those yesterdays." Her voice is soft, and President Snow watches her, fascinated.

He looks so young, so handsome in a cold way, with his blond locks and eyes dark as nightlock. He had that sense of harsh power, even back then. "So...this is the famous Allyson Dawson," He chuckles, and if one looked close enough, he'd see a certain fondness in the President's eyes, something never seen on him.

"Frada!" Snow barks, and in comes his assistant, a small woman who works, listens, and never, ever, talks. But then, how can she? She is, after all, an Avox.

"Frada, how close do you think they are to the Capitol?" Snow ask cruely, "Oh," He snickers, "That's right, you can't talk. Frada bring me that folder," He pointed to a crimson red folder, and Frada rushes to get it, tears in her eyes.

When she brings it to him, he sees that there are tear drops on the cover, though not at all much. Still, Snow becomes angry, and his nightlock eyes flare with anger. He strikes the girl with that back of his hand, and she drops his coffee. This angers him even more, "HERRISON!" He yells, impatiant.

Soon, an athletic-looking man with slick-backed brown hair and warm brown eyes enters the room, and he eyes Frada with sympathy, "You called, President?" He asks, and Snow nods, "Yes. I need you to...dispose of her."

The way they speak of her, like she's already dead, makes the girl cry harder. Herrison-who just happens to be Leader of all Armies-eyes her again, and then at the girl in the video. Snow presses a button, and the girl with brown hair and th eyes that show her broken soul disappears. "Yes, sir, as you wish." Herrison leads the Avox girl out of the room, and Snow presses another button.

"Yes, this is President Snow. Get me the Head Gamemaker. Now."

. . .  
. . . . . .

"And I can't breathe without you, but I have too..." Ally cries, as she puts on a dress that has been laid on her bed. "And we know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me..." She slips the brown dress over her head, and is about to tie her hair back with a yellow ribbon, when the door bursts open.

Strange-looking people with alien-green hair and yellow contacts gssp when they see her, "Look at what we have to work with!" One sighs dramaticly, hands on her hips.

Ally immediatley likes her the best, for she looks the most sane. Her hair is dyed hot pink and she has black eyeliner, along with eyes so dark they can't possibly be natural. She's so punk, so dark and goth, but Ally likes her. The punk girl sighs, "Hey. I'm Avani. These"-She motions toward the two others-"Are Zanri and Pandora."

Ally takes them in. They're obviously twins. Pandora is slightly shorter than her brother, and Zanri has red eyes, not yellow ones. Ally gives a small wave, "Hi. I'm Ally. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Avani raises a brow, "Hmm, Janrix is gonna like you," She murmurs. Then she claps her hands. "All right! We're about three hours away from the Capitol, and we've got to make her more or less presentable."

Before Ally can react, she's whisked into the showers, and naked. She feels the blush rush up to her face. Avani glances at Zanri, knowing part of Ally's embarrassment comes from the fact that a man is witnessing her naked, although Zanri is to busy setting out the make-up to notice thr girl.

"Zanri, why don't you go outside and bring her dresses in. Set them up on the bed, okay?" Avani smiles, and Zanri nods. He exits the room.

The two Capitol girls set to work, scrubbing and plucking and making Ally squirm. Finally, Ally's wrapped up in a towel, and she's sitting on a plush seat in her room, watching the three Capitols argue. "I like this one," Pandora says softly, pointing to a soft, rose-petal pink dress that Ally likes, except for the length, which is about as short as a cheerl-leader's dress.

Zanri argues with her, "No, no! This yellow one is best," He points to a yellow dress with vaguely reminds Ally of the dresses she used to wear before the...War. Ally doesn't like the dress because of this fact.

Avani seems to read her thoughts and says, "No, these aren't the ones... Why don't we let Allyson choose her dress?" She waves Ally over, and the girl-still sopping wet-walks towards the bed, and looks at each dress. "That one," Ally decides, pointing to a darkish dress with green leaves and tree designs on it.

Although Zanri doesn't like it, and neither does Pandora, Avani smiles, for that was the dress she wanted as well. She helps Ally slip the dress, and then hands her black high-heels that could've out-shined Lady Gaga's. "What? I'm NOT wearing that!" Ally exclaims.

Pandora speaks up in her quiet voice, "But Ally, you have too. We're sorry..." The look on Pandora's face made Ally nod, "Fine."

Soon she had her nails painted and about ten pounds of make-up on her face (I'm exaggerating about the make-up). The Fashion Crew wisked her outside, where Austin was waiting.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Austin's PoV~

I stared at her for a long time. Finally, I managed to say something real intelligent, like, "Uhn...watha...you...hubba...whoa." Because she really looked...well, different. She looked un-Ally like, and, yeah, she looked hot, but it wasn't Ally-hot, it was bad-girl hot, and I didn't want that.

"Not to shabby-lookin' yourself, Austin!" Ally laughs, and she looks me up and down. Before I can think of a come-back, Marie saunters in, "The Capitol is two minutes away! Do you two Tributes know what to do?"

I roll my eyes, "Yep! We step off the train, wave at the Stu-" I glance at Marie, "We wave at the Capitol's people, and step inside our Training Center/Hotel!"

Marie nods.

Pretty soon, we're at the Capitol.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Chapter THREE! Review? 


	4. Chapter 4

# The Star-Crossed Singers Chapter Four. #

Hey! Sorry haven't updated, been a little busy and had some minor Writer's Block (I blame the Catching Fire movie people for not bringing out the movie now). Haha anyways, ths chapter will go to.. I think to the day after A & A see the other Tribute's reapings.

Dislamier: I own neither The Hunger Games nor Austin & Ally, only the plot and my OC's.

# Chapter Three. #

~Third Person's PoV~

"Whoa!" Austin grins when he catches sight of the Capitol for the first time. Beautiful doesn't cut it. There's much construction going on, but it's still beautiful. Although this isn't what makes Austin gape.

It's the people. They're so... crazed. Hairs of neon green and hot pink, of powder blue and even purple mixed with silver. The clothes they wear is quite ridiculous as well. Some revealing and quite scandelous, and others old-style. Wide brim hats and big sunglasses. "Ally! Look!" He calls, but Ally's not listenning. She's on the couch, eyes spaced out and rocking back and forth.

Austin walks towards her cautiously, "Ally...?" She looks up just as the train stops. "What?" Is her answer, and it's so sudden, so annoyed and so laced with anger and cruelty, that Austin is afraid.

Of her.

. . .  
. . . . . .

It's that moment when they step out of the Car, that's when Ally's transformation into a whole different person becomes complete.

Cheering. So much cheering. And the noise, it would've petrified Ally, had she been the girl she had been so long ago. But the noise only annoyed her. She knew how shallow the Capitol's people could be, so she did something she knew they'd love.

Ally smiled, and took a grand bow. Austin stood beside her, and copied her moves. The cheering turns into deafening screams, and Ally decides it's best to go inside. As the Tributes before her (Districts 1 through 10) walk before Austin and Ally, the guards stand on either side of them, making sure nobody tries to suffocate the Tributes.

When Ally gets inside, she turns around, and watches the doors swivel to a close. The Capitol disappears.

. . .  
. . . . . .

It's quite a change from the dull, poor houses and colours of the Seam, Ally notices.

"All righty! We're busy, busy, busy!" Marie chirps, "Since you have no Victors, we've set up a Trainer to help you out! Perceus, get in here!" And in walks in a man that does not look like a member of the Capitol in the slightest.

He has friendly eyes, and black hair. He's athletic looking, and Ally waves to him, suddenly shy.

Austin notes Ally's looking at Perceus, and he feels angry, though he doesn't exactly know why. "Hey," Perceus greets Austin, and Austin shakes his hand a little to hard. "Hi," Austin mutters. Perceus moves on to Ally, and winks at her good naturedly, "Hi."

"Oh, um, h-hey," Ally says, blushing slightly. Marie claps her hands, "Enough chit chat! You two, go change. Dinner in thirty. Then we see the reapings!" Marie walks away, chattering on her cell phone.

|Time Skip|

It's a long while before Ally and Austin find themselves on a plush couch. Dinner was... big. Pots of mutton, chicken, ribs, bowls of sallad, any type of drink. But Austin wasn't hungry.

Now they watched each reaping. Distric One's reapings where for a boy with blond hair and green eyes, and a girl with long brown hair, sunkissed skin, and pretty eyes.

Dillan and Cathy, both seventeen. Both older and stronger than Austin and Ally.

District Two's Tribute's where a boy with brown hair and gray, cruel eyes, and an athletic body. Ally immediatley kmew he could snap her in half. The girl was way smaller, with pretty blond hair and blue eyes that showed ditermination. While he was eighteen, she was fifteen.

John and Hayley.

Austin couldn't remember District Three's male Tribute, but the female was quite memorable. She had cruel eyes, a firm way of walking, a cold smile, and red hair in a high ponytail. She was eighteen, and her name was Gabriella.

Neither Ally nor Austin were able to remember District Four and Five's Tributes, and Austin spoke up, "Why do the first three Districts look so much healthier?"

Marie didn't answer, but Perceus gave him a look that said, 'Tell you later.'

Maybe Austin could get used to this man.

Ally snuggles at the other end of the couch, and Austin has a sinking feeling that she's avoiding him.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Ally~

Districts One, Two, and even Three worry me. I don't remember Four, Five, or Six's Tributes, but I recall a small-looking boy from Seven, and a pretty girl with a large bossom from Eight.

When they reach Nine, my breath hitches in my throat. "Nelson Gabrel!" Tne man calls.

Nelson.

The boy I taught piano and other instruments before the War. I remember now, because his Father had been an important member of the Ancientists', and Nelson's family had moved to District Nine when the boy's father died. He's still so small, it breaks my heart.

"Ally...?" I hear Austin whisper. I hadn't noticed him sneak next to me. "It's okay." He says hesitantly.

But what's the use of telling me that? I already know things are not okay. I shoot up from the plush couch and race to my room, "I'm going to bed."

I don't wait for an answer.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Later~

*"It's okay, Ally-gator. It's okay," Ally's mother cooed, stroking Ally's seven-year-old head, "It was just a bad dream. Not real. It's okay."*

"It was just a bad dream..." Ally murmurs. The she screams, "IT WAS JUST A BAD DREAM!" No one hears her. Quietly she sings, "It was just a bad dream. No one here to hear my screams. It was just a bad dream..." Tears roll down my cheeks.

Broken.

I've been broken so easily, it hurs. I guess the worst part is the fact that *no one knows.*

I sigh, pulling off her clothes, not even bothering to put on my PJ's.

I remember falling asleep to the sound of a silent, broken soul.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Morning. Third Peron's View.~

When Ally awakens, she's disoriented, wondering where she is. Then she remembers, and has a sudden urge to bury herself under the cold sheets again.

Instead, she stretches, and then remembers she doesn't have any clothes on. She shrugs, 'Three people-one a boy-have already seen me naked. I shouldn't be worried. Beside, there are no cameras in this room.'

Stuoid girl, she would think later on, as she watches the world around her crumble.

The eyes are everywhere.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Training Center~

Breakfast was quiet, although Marie was chattering pointlessly about their bussy schedule with Perceus, though he wasn't listenning. Finally, he looked at Austin, and then at Ally.

"You're both dead already."

Austin looks up so fast, everyone can see the melted chocolate chips sticking to his chin and cheek. Perceus can see a ghost of a smile on Ally's face, though she two is looking quizzicly at the Trainer. "What'd you mean?" Austin asks.

"You've got nothing going for you," Perceus shrugged, "No way to defend yourselves. You're dead."

"Gee," Austin grumbled, "Thanks." He then proceeds to grab a knife, and slam it inbetween Perceus' fingers, which, lucky for him, were spread apart. Perceus looks momentarily shocked, though slowly a smile spreads in his lips.

"There might just be hope for you yet, Moon."


	5. Chapter 5

# The Star-Crossed Singers: Chapter Five. #

*random loud siren sound*

That was me going to the hospital for not updating. SORRYYYY! I was a b****, a President Snow. Gahh.

Anyways, let's just get on with this... and... DID ANYONE SEE THAT MOVIE, Now You See Me, IN THEATRES?! It's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Okay, chapter cinco!

# Chapter Five. #

"There might just be hope for you yet, Moon."

Perceus' words seem to richoshè in Ally's mind.

Hope. For Austin. Austin Moon.

That thought makes Ally feel less cold inside. Austin might go home... that wa good, right? Yeah, that was good.

After breakfast, Perceus takes them to the Trainin center, while explaining how everything works.

"For about a week, you two and the other Tributes will train. This Sunday, you will go before the Game Makers. They shall watch you, and then score you on a scale of One through Twelve. That's the end of week one. Week two is planning costumes, it's interviews and finding sponsors. Then... then when week two is over..."

"The Games." Austin finishes, for Perceus.

"Aye," Perceus sighs. "The First Annual Hunger Games."

And Ally's pretty sure his voice is laced with unhappiness.

~Ally's PoV~

My first thought when I walk into the Training Center? What the hell is this?

No, I'm not kidding, that WAS my thought.

The Training Center is huge. It's got so many sections that it makes my head spin. Tributes mile about, waiting for the Head Game Maker to make his speech.

"Oh my God..." Austin says, "What the heck is this place?"

Perceus is about to answer, but I cut him off. "This is where we train for hell." I say. Autin stares, while Perceus smiles.

His smile is nice and warm, but I honestly feel no attraction for him.

"So what are the stations?" I ask Perceus.

"One is for plants. Another for knives. There's a range for bow and arrow, a weigth lifting area, a place for throwing sandbags, a place for practicing climbing, a camoflauge area." Perceus smiles again.

"What the hell is this place... ," I mutter, just as the head Gamemaker steps up.

A head of lucious blond hair, and sharp-yet-beautiful emerland-green eyes are the first thing I see.

The head Gamemaker is a girl.

. . .

~Perceus's PoV.~

"Welcome Tributes," She says, in a bored tone. "My name is Katerinn. That's, K-a-t-e-r-i-n-n." Katerinn locks eyes with me, and I shiver.

She's been... smitten with me for quite a while. I run a nervous hand through my longish hair, and look away from Katerinn, uncomfortable. Ally whispers in my ear, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head and point to Katerinn, and then make a heart with my hands. Then I point to myself. Ally seems to get my message, because she puts a hand to her mouth, as if to hold back giggles.

"Go one, Tributes." I hear Katerinn say. "Go train."

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Austin's PoV~

Ally and I split up. She heads towards the knife-throwing area, and I go to the knot-tying area (Perceus forgot about that One).

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a red headed girl wrestling a burly boy to the ground. Gabriella. I shiver.

My hands shaking, I flip my blond hair out of my face and pick up the bow. First I pull the string back, getting used to the pull. I've used a bow before. Dez owned one, before the War. Dez...

I push him out of my mind, and grab an arrow. Closing one eye, I aim just above where I want the arrow to go. I let go of the arrow, and it flies... to high. It hits the wall.

I groan. "Omigosh." I say, annoyed.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Looks like someone's trying to be a big boy. How's that working for ya?" Cathy's (The District One female Tribute) voice rings by my ear.

"Shut up!" I whisper harshly. "Go away!" I can't hit her. I can't do anything. Cathy laughs, her red hair bounsing. "Aww. Why?" She leans in close, "The fun is just beginning." She leans in even closer, and I gulp. But before I can react... a knife whizzes right past her head.

And it just barely missed.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Third Person's PoV ~

Cathy stands there for a bit, a shocked look on her face. Austin takes that moment and slides away from her.

Standing about five feet from them is Ally. She hold another knife in her hand. "Get away from Austin," Ally says, her words laced with anger. "Or the next one, won't miss."

Austin stares at her. Shouldn't the guards be here? He asks himself. But everyone but the Tributes ignore them. The gamemakers look on, as if scarcely interested. Austin hss a feeling that, if these two girls began to fight, no one would stop them.

But Ally wouldn't get into a fight, right?

"Oh, looks like the little ghost is finally deciding to be seen, hmm?" Cathy sneers. Ally narrows her eyes. Cathy continues, "I heard your daddy died in the War. And you had to change just to help your family survive. Little Ghost had to become even quieter. I heard-"

Then Ally drops her knife.

What's she doing? Austin wonders. Perseus and all the other Trainers are nowhere to be seen. Ally lunges, punching Cathy in the face. "DON'T EVER REMND ME OF THAT, YOU BIT-"

Cathy laughs and blood gurgles into her mouth. "Oh, you want a blood bath? That's fine." Then she lunges towards Ally, striking her with her backhand, hitting Ally on the lip. Ally stumbles back, and Austin hears someone shout, "COME ON, ALLY-GATOR!"

It has to be Nelson.

But before anyone can strike again, a loud voice richosheies through the Training Center.

"ENOUGH!" Says President Snow, as he walks into the room.  
. . . . . . . . .

*Ends chapter and trolls you all*

Evil girl following Suzzane Collin's footsteps here!

Randomness of the day::

WHEN I WALK INTO THE SEAM,  
THIS IS WHAT I SEE:  
KATNISS EVERDEEN IS A'LOOKIN' AT ME I GOT A LOAF IN MY HAND AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO THROW IT THROW IT, THROW IT, THROW IT...

I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT.

**Random Techo Dane**

Okay I'm done.

QOTD: Does anyone know who exactly Perceus is named after? Hint: Book character.

Ba-bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

# The Games Chapter Six #

Wtf where s everyone? ... Odair, you are.

Sorry I crushed your feels with that lame joke but I just had a sugercube so AHHHHH.

Um... chapter six.

# Chapter Six. #

"Enough!" President Snow says as he walks into the room.

Everyone's thrown into shocked silence. Austin stares at ally, with her red cheeks, her cut lip and scarred forhead, she does not look pretty.

She looks beautiful.

President Snow's nightlock eyes scan each tribute, but settle on Ally over all. Ally stiffens. "Who am I?" Snow asks. "WHOM AM I?"

Silence.

"Well?" Snow thunders.

"You're the goddamn presdent, that's what you are!" Ally screams. The whole room stares. What's happened to her?

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Ally~

I slap him, my sharp nails tinting his skin in red. He's bleeding. But Snow *laughs.* Why is he laughing? Why am I here? Who am I? Where am I? Thoughts swirl around my head as Snow sprays me with something.

Why is Austin's hair purple?

Oh, I didn't see that giraffe back there.

Why's my face all red? It's wet with red. Where's the president? Oh, there he is. He's so rosy.

I don't remember much, but I do remember blacking out.

. . .

I wake up a day later. "Ah, you're up. Good, Ms. Dawson." President Snow nods at me and walks towards my bed. I start to panick, what's HE doing here?

"Why am I here...," President Snow carresses my scarred face, and I shiver under his cold touch. Not because I like it, I don't. But because the young President's touch fills me with a cold, uneasy feeling.

Dread.

"I am here," He leans in and his breath is cold against my forehead, "Because I have been watching you, *Ally-Gator."* My breathing becomes panicky and find my heart-rate speeding up. Watching me? "I've watched you sing, and I've watched you eat. Not like I don't watch everyone in the Capitol and all my Tributes, but you really... captured my attention." Snow leans back, and his nightlock eyes and cold, handsome features stare at me.

It might be stupid, but a strange memory runs through my head. It's Austin and I. Late nights writing songs, the two of us, and he's come into practice with a computer. 'What's that?' I had asked him. 'My laptop. I'm gonna play Slenderman, an you're gonna watch me.' He'd smirked.

'What? But that game's so scary!' My eyes had widenned. But he layed, and when the man with the mask had jumped out and killed Austin's character, words appeared on the screen. 'He's watching you,' Austin read in a spooky voice. 'Always watching you.'

I had snickered, 'Wow. What a stalker.'

The memory fades. It's strange and crazy, but that's how I think of Snow. He's like Slenderman. Always there, always watching, a stalker. "What do you want me to do?" I say, in a raspy voice.

"Sing me that song you've been secretly writing," Snow pauses, and I take in his single white rose, "And I'll tell you anything you want to know."

I lock eyes with him. "Okay."

"What will you ask for?"

But I sat up and began singing a lullaby she'd been writing, "Deep in the Meadow, hidden far away. A cloack of leaves, a Moonbeam ray. Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. And when It's morning again, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here It's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm..." My voice whispers through the hospital, and many patients strained their ears to lsten to her, "Here your dreams are sweet and Tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I, love, you."

Snow gave me a smile, and in all it's unnaturalness, it held one real thing. It held fondness. "What is it you'd like to know?"

I smile at the President, ever-so sweetly. "Your name. I want to know your full name."

. . .  
. . . . . . .

Hehe. Chapter six, is finito. I dunno where I'm heading with this, so just bear with me! Haha winner of the last QOTC: Kr1109 !

This QOTC: Why do you think Snow is so interested in Ally?

Stay Awesome, Gotham.

~Jay. 


	7. Chapter 7

# The Games Of The Star-Crossed Singers: Chapter Seven. #

No thoughts. I'm sorry. I went on vacation... my boyfriend and I kissed (my first kiss) we talked... we held hands... we kissed some more... we watched some movies, but that's no excuse for not updating (our first kiss was on the beach, at night, full moon. Eeek!).

Um... chapter seven, here you go.

# Chapter Seven. #

"Your name. I want to know your full name."

~Ally's PoV~

In the silence that follows, one can almost hear the gears in our President's eyes. So cruel. So cunning. Such a clever young man. I can't help but wonder... how will he manage to keep his power?

Or will he utterly fail?

One can only hope he will. "Well, Snow?" I say, my voice now smooth and practiced. The whole hospital is silent, as if everyone wants to hear him.

Me.

Us.

Finally, it's not an angry outburst that escapes the President's lips... it is a laugh. A laugh of mockery. "I must say, Ally, you are a smart girl." He leans in close, so close, in fact, that I can smell roses, it's faint, but it's there. "Maybe that's why I like you."

I don't like roses anymore, I decide.

"I'm afraid you like me because I'm famous, Snow. I'm well-known and loved." My eyes scan the room, and finally, after I've gotten over my decision on hating roses... I look the President in the eye.

Snake eyes.

"Well? Full name, Snow." I motion to the holographic clock on the wall. "Time is wasting."

"Joshua Coriolanus Snow." He finally mutters, his face a concotion of flying emotions, ones I can see-anger, fondness, confusion, cunningness-and ones that fly to fast and I can't quite catch. "But I'm dropping my first name. Joshua sounds to nice, don't you think? A Bible name. I need something powerful. Rutheless. Coriolanus Snow."

"You're right, Joshua doesn't suit you." I say, and Coriolanus hands me a rose. I force myself to hold it.

"I know."

I carress the rose, before smiling up at the president. "Adolf Hitler does, though."

Then I rip off this, this morphling, as it's called, stand up (It was just a few scratches, I'm okay), and blow a kiss at the President, who's in some sort of shock. I take the stem of the rose and break it in half, pluck all the petals off, and throw them up in the air, a rainbow of red falling over me.

"Hasta la vista, Hitler." I say.

Then I walk out the door.

. . .  
. . . . . . .

As I walk out of the hospital, into the Rooms where I stay, Marie overtakes me, a bombardmeant of questions her only greeting.

"I heard the President visitied! Did he?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. What'd he say?"

A glare.

"I'm guessing that's classified. Oh my goodness! He came to see you. It's probably already all over the news! This'll get you sponsors! Allyson, did he give you a rose?"

I held up the broken stem.

For the first time, Marie is utterly silent. "He... broke... the rose..."

"No, Marie. I did."

Now, it's quite funny to see Marie angry. Her face gets red, then purple, and oddly enough, it turns blue.

This one's had one-to-many surgeries.

But... it's actually scary to see Austin and Perseus in a panick. I guess they'd overheard our conversation, because they came running up to me, Austin with fear in his beautiful eyes, and Percy consoling Marie while muttering, "We're all dead."

Now, my question is, how does he expect to help an emotional wreck like Marie while screaming into her ear that we're all going to die?

Just a question.

After a while of everyone standing around, Perseus says, "Dinner was called a few minutes ago. Let's go."

Please don't ask me why, but I let Austin support me as we walked.

I swear it was because I felt dizzy.

Dinner is quiet, until Perseus says, "Ally. You lost one day of Training. You'll need to catch up. Austin here is quite the natural with a knife, and he's getting better with those bows and arrows." Perseus looks at Ally, who swallows her food before replying.

"You haven't seen me with grapplers. Snares. I can define what's edible and what's not as easilly as Austin can sing. And, Perseus?"

"Yes?" He's staring, in astonishment.

"I'm not to shabby with a bow, myself."

. . .  
. . . . . . .

Well, I got better. With everything. Perseus says we need to get into a group. The strongest, the quickest, and the most cruel are going to be put in the same group. He says that I should try and get into the group.

I told him maybe I didn't want to be in that sorta group. I told him I wasn't his to command.

The days fly by quickly, until finally, it was Thursday. One more day till training. I don't know why, but I feel the need to scare my opponents. So, for the first time since my fight, I leave the What's-edible-and-what-isn't area... and go to the section set apart for knot-tying. I grab a long, sturdy rope and find four hooks. I tie them each onto the rope, tying a complicated knot that would take about a week to undo.

A grappling hook. My mother taught me how to use these. Quickly, presisely, and with a mind to knock Cathy's teeth out with this weapon, I hold it out, deciding not to use this thing on Cathy.

If I keep my anger stored for the arena, it'll make it easier to kill.

Now I want to puke, because I know that somwhere deep inside I'm still her. Her. The girl I hate. That scared girl who would faint at the sight of blood or of a dead body. The girl who was afraid of crowds and had stage fright. Who bit her hair.

Somewhere deep inside, she's still there. And that haunts my every essence.

I make my way towards the knife-practices. A few dummies (the stuffed kind, not Cathy or Gabriella) were layed out, here and there, and I set up a distance between it and I.

Then I swing the grappler in a quick, presise manner, the way my mother taught me. I aimed, my eyes settling on the neck of the dummy. Faster, faster flies the rope with hooks, and all of a sudden, it was no longer above my head.

No, it's in the dummie's neck. It wraps around the neck, the hooks piercing the thin skin, making stuffing come out and I pull. I pull and the neck pops off the body.

I smile. I've done it. Just as my mother had. But It takes me a while to realize why no noise surrounds the Training center.

All other Tributes hold their breath, staring. I catch a glimpse of Austin with-with Nelson! Yes, with the boy I taught piano. They are at the bow and arrow center. But they are not shooting arrows. Nelson's mouth is open, gaping at the headless dummie, like most Tributes.

Austin, however, meets my eyes. Brown and brown collide. One a sad, disappointed pair, and one a cruel set if eyes. A void of no emotion.

My cruel eyes meet his, and melt. The full reality of what I've done hits me, and I stumble towards the doors of the Training Center. Hauling them open, I turn one last time to meet Austin's eyes.

"I'm sorry. But it's to late to catch me now." I say. Then I run out of the room, sobs escaping my now-exhausted body.

I manage to lose a shoe along the way, and from then on I feel like Cinderella, only there is no prince, no ball, no godmother, no happy ending. This is not Disney.

This is me, my life.

And a life is never anything but cruel.

. . .  
. . . . . . .

Well, I find this chapter sort of depressing, actually. Sorry! Um... I apologise for any typos and misspellings. I checked it over, but I might've missed some. Anyway, feed back would be helpful.

I'm thinking of writing each chapter in one person's point of view for the whole chapter, or just keeping it in Ally's point of view for the whole story. What do you think?

If you want a different point of view in every chapter, which point of view do you want next? Catchy? Perseus? Austin? Marie? Coriolanus?

Review! Good-bye. 


End file.
